


The Softest Touch – Ten nejjemnější dotek

by Patolozka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After Finale, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Sherlock držel Johna pětkrát za ruku. A jednou ne.// Jedná se o překlad povídky The Softest Touch od cherryontop (the original story The Softest Touch written by cherryontop, thank you for the permission to translate it).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Myslím, že si po konci S4 (pokud je samozřejmě opravdu konec) všichni zasloužíme něco malého a milého. A tohle zafungovalo u mne...

 

Jsou to čtyři dny, co je John zpátky doma.

A za tu dobu dokáže smýt všechen prach, který se nashromáždil na jeho hrnečku, nechá svůj svetr odložený na křesle a stane se znovu součástí Sherlockova každodenního života.

Každé ráno, když se Sherlock probudí, zůstane ležet v posteli a jen poslouchá to ticho nad sebou s vědomím, že tam John ve své posteli spí. A když pak sejde o pár hodin později dolů, najde Johna usazeného ve svém křesle s šálkem čaje. Když promluví, někdo konečně odpoví.

Je to… víc, než co mohl žádat.

Sherlock té čtvrté noci neusne. Prostě proto, že nechce. Sedí a dívá se na Johnovo křeslo a prostě… přemýšlí. O nich dvou. A tom, jak tady, kde má být, vypadá John spokojený. O tom třepotavém pocitu na srdci, když se na něj John podívá, stále tak silný a hřejivý a stejně krásný, jako toho dne, kdy se poprvé setkali.

John sejde schody ve svých bačkorách a Sherlock otočí hlavu, aby ho mohl sledovat. Rozcuchaného, ospalého a nádherného. John mu věnuje pousmání.

„Nespal jsi?“ zeptá se. Jeho hlas je teď neustále hebký. John je celý jemnější, unavenější. A jeho oči tolik zestárly.

„Znáš mě, Johne.“ Sherlock se dívá, jak jde zpět do kuchyně, dívá se, jak se natáhne ke konvici. Každé ráno je to ten stejný John. Nikdy se nezmění. Ani nezměnil. A Sherlock ho miluje.

„Vážně by sis měl odpočinout,“ zavolá na něj John. „Nařízení lékaře.“

_Navždy lékařem._ Bože, Sherlock ho miluje. Víc než cokoliv.

„Chceš čaj?“

„Prosím.“

Sherlock přejede prsty po opěradlech svého křesla. Je tu teď tak ticho. Je to… hezké. Poslední dobou tu bylo moc hrůzy, moc hluku. Návrat na Baker Street s Johnem pro něj znamená všechno. Kdyby měl na výběr, nikdy by ten byt znovu neopustil.

John vstoupí do obývacího pokoje a nahne se k Sherlockovu křeslu, aby mu podal jeho čaj. A na moment se Sherlockův svět zastaví. John tak hřeje. A pak se všechno zase začne pohybovat, když si svůj hrneček převezme.

„Děkuji,“ odpoví tiše. Dívají se na sebe a mezi nimi proudí nevyřčené. Sherlock otevře ústa, aby znovu promluvil, ale nemůže najít slova, která by rád vyřkl, pokusí se je zhmotnit ze vzduchu, ale znovu mu vyklouznou. Johnova ruka setrvává nad ním a Sherlock pozvedne tu svoji a stiskne ji.

Johnova dlaň a prsty po celé délce jsou hrubé a jemné a Sherlock miluje jeho ruku stejně, jako miluje Johna. Jen na chvilku tam svoji ruku ponechá, jako by vyprávěl svými prsty nějaký příběh, a pak ji stáhne. Byl to ten nejjemnější dotek, ale John se na něj dívá tak, jako by na oblohu zavěsil hvězdy a pak je nechal padnout k jeho nohám.

„Vítej doma, Johne,“ pronese Sherlock a svírá hrneček oběma rukama, aby John neviděl, jak se chvějí. Upije doušek, pak další a další. John si odkašle a odvrátí pohled a vypadá nejistě ohledně toho, co dělat sám se sebou. A Sherlock ho miluje tím spíš.

John udělá krok vzad a pak další. _Vrať se._

„Johne, možná bys měl zastavit…“

John couvá tak daleko, až se zarazí o své křeslo a spadne do něj.

„Rozkošné,“ zasměje se Sherlock. John se na něj podívá a pak propukne v smích.

ooOoo

V některém z dalších okamžiků odejde John nakoupit.

Mléko nebo tak něco; Sherlock vlastně ani nedával moc pozor. Skládal právě hudbu – tentokrát něco smysluplného. Něco méně smutného než waltz, ale přesto něžného a tichého. Až dosud je to skvělé. Jestlipak se to bude líbit i Johnovi.

Bude mu to muset zahrát.

Když se pak Sherlock unaví, přechází po bytě a čeká na Johna, jen aby zavadil o boty, které si nechává u dveří. _Rozkošné_ , pomyslí si s pousmáním a odkopne je pryč, jako by ho osobně urazily. Není nic, co by mohl dělat, než čekat, a tak si pohrává se závěsy a nohama drhne o koberec a dělá takový rámus, že se až podivuje, že ještě paní Hudsonová nepřišla nahoru a nezačala na něj ječet.

John se vrátí a Sherlock ztuhne na místě. Stojí u závěsů a snaží se nevypadat, jako by na něj celých dvacet tři minut čekal.

„Sehnal jsi to mlíko?“ zeptá se Sherlock a John na něj překvapeně pohlédne.

„Er, jo.“ John se kousne do rtu. Sherlock dokonce až z druhé strany místnosti cítí, jak se mu něco zkroutilo v žaludku. „Ani jsem si nemyslel, že si uvědomíš, že jsem pryč.“

A Sherlock je v okamžení u něj.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem si to uvědomil,“ odpoví Sherlock vřele a vezme mu tašky z rukou. Jemně je vymaní z Johnova sevření a přejede prsty po kloubech a kůži. „Uklidím to.“

„Vážně?“

Sherlock se na něj usměje. „Dávej přece pozor, Johne. Domníval jsem se, že to _já_ tu mám být ten neotesaný.“

ooOoo

Právě sedí u Angela a John vyprání nějaký příběh z války. Jeho tvář je ozářená světlem svíčky a oči mu září a ústa se mu pohybují, ale Sherlock neslyší ani slovo. Všechno, co slyší, je bušení vlastního srdce, tak rychle jeho uším, jeho pulz se vymyká kontrole a srdce ho zahlcuje. Tolik ho miluje, je to jako dýchání, je to jako svoboda. Sherlock se natáhne a vezme Johna za ruku a on se zarazí.

„Nepřestávej,“ zachrčí Sherlock. „Jen dál.“

A John se podvolí.

ooOoo

John rád vaří a Sherlock má jeho vaření rád.

Nikdy si plně neuvědomil, jak fascinující je _sledovat_ Johna při vaření, dívat se, jak se jeho ruce pohybují okolo mrkve a brambor. Jeho tvář je soustředěně zachmuřená, pohled intenzivní a ústa stažená v tenké lince. Sherlock se usměje a otočí tvář ke krbu.

„Mohl bys mi pomoct,“ zavolá na něj John, ale nezní to ani zahořkle ani podrážděně. „Neublížilo by ti to.“

„Nuda.“

„Naopak, tady se mýlíš. Myslím, že ty mrkve jsou docela zábavné.“

Sherlock se zasměje, víc od srdce než za dlouhou dobu, a John jeho smích opětuje. I když to možná nebyl až tak dobrý nápad, protože John drží nůž a zvládne se současně říznout do ruky.

John zabručí pod fousy nějakou nadávku a Sherlock protočí panenky. Dostane se do kuchyně se zavířením svého županu a prohlédne si jeho ruku.

„Jaká je vaše diagnóza, doktore?“ vyzve ho John, najednou tiše.

Sherlock vezme jeho ruku do své, jemně přejede palcem po kůži, která není poškozená a nekrvácí. Držet Johnovu ruku ve své je příjemné; jako by k sobě pasovaly, zapadly do sebe. Úžasné.

„Ach, jsem si jistý, že přežiješ,“ usměje se Sherlock a John vzhlédne od jejich spojených rukou k jeho tváři.

„Tím si nejsem tak jistý,“ zašeptá.

ooOoo

Sherlock nemá rád spánek.

Není moc zvyklý spát, ale teď nespí skoro vůbec. Je to… děsivé. Když zavře oči, vidí Johna, krev a slzy se řinou z jeho úst a očí. Když zavře oči, cítí poryvy větru, jako když padá, cítí, jak ho John popadá za ruku ve snaze zjistit pulz a znovu a znovu opakuje: _Je to můj přítel, je to můj přítel._ Když zavře oči, je rozerván vejpůl.

Pokusí se své noční můry před Johnem skrýt, ale dnes v noci se probudí s křikem, který už v sobě nedokáže zadržet. Cítí, jak mu slzy stékají po tváři, a slyší sám sebe fňukat a to _bolí_.

John ťukne na jeho dveře a pak stejně vejde.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptá se, v hlase obavy a strach a útěcha a světlo a Sherlock se rozvzlyká ještě víc, tak moc, že cítí bolest na tváři i na hrudníku. „Ach, Sherlocku.“

John sedí na kraji jeho postele, jak skvostná zátěž. Pohrává si s lemem jeho přikrývky.

„Můžeš o tom mluvit, jestli chceš.“ Sherlock se stále chvěje, ale postupně popadá dech. „Vím… jaké to je, takže… kdybys někdy potřeboval, jsem tady… jakkoliv budeš chtít.“

_Jakkoliv budeš chtít._

Sherlock ho vezme za ruku a John ji pevně stiskne. Sedí tam, propojení, dokud Sherlock znovu nedokáže dýchat sám. A pak se John postaví a pohlédne na něj a otevře ústa, aby promluvil, ale nakonec na poslední chvíli změní názor.

„Dobrou noc,“ zavolá za ním Sherlock a John se usměje.

„Jo,“ odpoví. „Dobrou noc.“

ooOoo

Sherlock má rád procházky.

Rád se prochází Londýnem, jako by ho vlastnil, rád cítí jeho pulz, to chvění pod svýma nohama. Také se rád prochází s Johnem. John mu naslouchá, když mluví, John mu rozumí, a když jde s Johnem, má pocit, jako by byl nepřemožitelný, jako by stál na konci větvičky a jen vzlétnout k horizontu s novými křídly, která se třepotají každým mávnutím.

Dnes se prochází sám, ale přesto si představuje, že je John s ním.

Když se dostane domů, John mu věnuje pohled, který hřeje a zároveň je plný znepokojení a trochy strachu, jako by se mělo stát něco krásného, ale on neví, jaké to bude mít následky. Sherlock pověsí kabát vedle Johnova a usadí se do svého křesla.

„Udělal jsem ti večeři,“ pronese John. „Tedy, nám.“

„Ach.“ Sherlock se usměje. John ho vždycky něčím překvapí – malými věcmi, milými věcmi - a vždycky je to tak velkolepé. „Co to bude?“

„Vlastně ani nevím.“ John si promne temeno hlavy. „Něco, co jsem vyčetl v kuchařce.“

Půjčil si tu knihu kvůli případu vraždy šéfkuchaře a nějak ji opomněl vrátit. Sherlockovi to přijde okouzlující, nepopsatelné a zjistí, že na Johna dlouhou dobu jen zírá, aniž by si uvědomil, že to dělá.

„Tak já…“ John mávne rukou do vzduchu, „prostě prostřu.“

„Dobře.“ Sherlock si zuje boty a svlékne si sako, a když se postaví, zkontroluje se v zrcadle a trochu si načechrá vlasy. Tak, teď vypadá lépe. Složí svou šálu a přehodí ji přes židli, a pak přejde k Johnovi. „Potřebuješ pomoct?“

John zavrtí hlavou. Je snad… _nervózní_? Sherlockův výraz se změní v úšklebek. Jaký to legrační človíček, pomyslí si, ostatně jako každý den a o všem, co John kdy udělá. Je mimořádný. Jeho vitruviánský muž.

„Johne.“ Sherlock pronese jeho jméno jako modlitbu. „Děkuji ti.“

Chce Johna uchopit za ruku, ale John ji popadne dřív než on, a pak se na něj podívá, v očích otázku. Sherlock zamrzne na místě, srdce se mu zastaví.

_Bude to srdeční zástava?_

_Dost možná._

A pak jako zázrakem John přiloží Sherlockovu ruku ke svým rtům a políbí ji, jemně, zvolna, sladce. Následují klouby a pak znovu prsty. Až nakonec jeho ruku otočí a vloží mu polibek do dlaně.

„Miluji tě,“ vysloví Sherlock na jeden výdech a všechno se děje tak rychle, ale _Kriste_ …

John se ušklíbne. Nechá jeho ruku jít a odsune mu židli od stolu.

„Tak pojď,“ řekne mu. „Dej si večeři.“

 


End file.
